Ah,Crap
by cipherfan
Summary: It was another day, right? Yeah, a normal day.
1. Chapter 1

Me: XxStarlightProductionsxX does not own Ouran. I wish I did though. That would be awesome.

Karou: no, it wouldn't be awesome.

Me: KAROU-SAMA! :D *glomps karou*

Karou: meep... ok on with the story!

" Haruhi-Chan, come and play!" There goes Tamaki sempai. I blush and sweat drop. Man, why am I acting like this? It seems like ages since he almost left us. Ever since then I've been acting weird around him. "I can't, Tamaki Senpai. I have costumers." "COME ON HARUHI-KUUUUUN!" For some reason, my heart beats like hell when he calls me "Kun or Chan". "Haruhi, if you go with Tamaki, your debt will be cut off by 1/3." Kyouya says. "But I thought Haru-chans debt was paid off already!" Hunni says. "Mmm" Takashi just nods. I had a thing for Takashi a while ago. It's over now though. "Uh, fine Tamaki senpai." I walk and apologize to the ladies I was chatting to. He leads me to the hallway. "So, where are we going, Tamaki- Senpai?" I see two ginger heads bobbing around following us. "OUCH, Karou, you stepped on my hand!" "I'm sorry Hikaru!" I sigh and walked over to Hikaru and Karou. "Hi, guys" They stop there arguing and smirk then run off. I sweat drop. "Haruhi." I turn and see Tamaki- Senpai blushing. He walks closer to me, then the next thing I knew is that his lips were on mine. It feels like heaven. Then he parted lips with me and walked off, still blushing. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jump and see a girl looking at me with hearts in her eyes. "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH YOUR GAY? HA I KNEW IT! Wait till I tell Kurri!" Ah, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Da second chapter is here!

Tamaki: YAY!

Me: uhhh, ok... OH, Haruhi is here btw

Tamaki: OMIGOSH YAYAYAYAY!

Haruhi: Uhhhh...* backs away slowly*

Me: I think you know who owns Ouran by now.

(Haruhi's POV)

He..he... just ... KISSED ME! MY FIRST KISS WITH A BOY!

He's gonna pay... I just walk back into the room, and find everything normal. Except for Tamaki though. He is avoiding eye contact from me.

I guess that's good, though. I think he finally realized he loves me, not as a daughter, but as a woman. "Hey, Haruhi?" I hear a very familiar voice floating in the air. "What did the boss want from you?" Karou asks. "He j-just wanted to talk about my p-payment..." "Yeah.. My payment for the vase." A blush creeps up to my cheeks. "It doesn't look like a payment for the vase Haruhi." Hikaru says. Tamaki looks over quickly, and I can see he's blushing like I am. But looks away. "Tamaki-san is anything wrong?" a lady asks. He grabs her chin and says " I'm only thinking of you..princess.." Jealousy rises up in my body. I know he's only acting, but... I straightened up my uniform and walk over to Tamaki with a strong blush on my cheeks. "T-Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai wants to see you..." Karou smirks but Hikaru just looks away, not wanting to watch. Tamaki just stands up and says, " I apologize for the mishap, and I shall be with you shortly."

I hear one of the girls muttering " Why do you think Haruhi-kun is blushing so hard? Do you think he likes me?" She said with hearts in her eyes. I scoff. "Haruhi-kun, what's the matter?" the blonde girl asks. "N-nothing..." and continue our journey to find Kyouya- Senpai. About a minute of silence Tamaki says " I-I'm sorry about the k-k-k-k" "The kiss?" I finish. " I mean, Daddies shouldn't kiss their daughter's like that!" NOW he's back to his usual self. "Y-yeah, why did you do that though?" He stops for a moment. "It's because I think I love you Haruhi."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: GAHH SO MANY NICE REVEIWS! THANK YOU!

Tamaki: You only got 2 reviews.

Me: I know but I'm all hopped up from coke a cola .

Tamaki: Good god, onto the chapter!

Me: WAIT! THE DISCLAMER!

I do not own ONTO THE CHAPTER!

"Haruhi, I think I love you." GOD, I didn't see that coming. I guess I love him to, I guess. But I don't know. "Kyouya- senpai still wants to see you though."

(Tamaki's POV)

Why is she being so cold? I just told her that I love her. I guess she still has time to think about it. Love can be so hard. Especially for God's child, moi! "Haruhi, why are you being so distant from me?" She just stops in her tracks. "About what you said senpai. I need to think about it some more. Kay?" God, she is so cute when she talks like that. Wow, a lot of She's. Haruhi turns around and smiles. I can feel the blush creeping from my own cheeks. My perfect white cheeks! MINE! " We should get going to see Kyouya-senpai now." We walk towards a figure with glasses in the middle of the hall.

I wonder what he wants.

(Haruhi's POV)

I wonder what Kyouya-senpai is after? Kyouya-senpai signals me to go back to the club room. As soon as I walk in Hikaru is smothering me with hugs. "What are you doing Hikaru?" He stops his bear hugs and looks at me. "Haruhi, I want to let you know that I'm leaving. Forever."

Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hikaru: I'm leaving?

Me: Yup.

Karou: LEAVING! BROTHER, DO NOT LEAVE ME IN THIS OH SO COLD WORLD!

Hikaru: It is what I must do, brother.

(INSERT TWINSCEST HERE PLZ)

Me: OK, that's enough now. Please R&R! Not begging, just asking!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own Ouran and blah blah blahg...

"LEAVING?" He didn't tell me! "H-How is karou gonna act? HUH? WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE TWINCEST ACT!" I cover my mouth with my hands. I really don't want him to go. I hug him and cry. Cry for dear life. At least, it feels like it. "So you told her then?" Tamaki asks. I turn around to find him on the brink of tears. "yeah.." He lets go of me and goes to Karou standing behind him with the look of shock, hurt, and anger. Karou's hands are balled up into fists. I also see a broken tea set on the floor. Then I just hear a loud thump. "KAROU!" Then my vision goes blurry. Then black. I don't know what to do... I hear footsteps but I can't open my eyes. "What's going on?" I hear Tamaki yell. " I told Haruhi that I'm leaving for collage next month in England, but Karou heard and fainted, then Haruhi fainted" What's going on? I can't hear anyone... the next thing I know is that I am on a sofa/bed next to karou... WHAT? NEXT TO KAROU? I shoot open my eyes to find Karou's arms unconsciously around my neck. I try to break free from his grip. "Hikaru, stop moving so much... its early..." I grin, wait till he hears this! "Karou, wake up... I'm not Hikaru!" Karou's eyes open slowly. He then realizes our position and jerks up. "S-sorry Haruhi" I laugh slightly at his reactions, but then I see he has no shirt on. I blush and turn my head away. He chuckles himself. "Wait, who took my shirt off? AND WHERE IS HIKARU?" "karou? Calm down.. I hear he's only leaving for collage and not forever.. and next month at least" I say. Then I hear a sigh of relief. Karou's hand reaches up to my forehead. "Your burning." "Ah, Crap." I find I'm in a light pink dressing gown. "wha..who changed my entire body?" I yell while blushing. "Don't worry, Ms Fujioka, I did." The school nurse says calmly. "Oh." We both said. I see Karou's slightly blushing. I feel his forehead and say "You have a fever" I get up from the bed and stretched. "How am I going to classes dressed like a girl?" I ask. " You are a girl" Karou says chuckling at my stupidity.

(Karou's Mind)

Why am I acting like this around Haruhi-chan? Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Its 9:30 at night...

Tamaki: So? WRITE THE DISCLAIMER! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Me: I know this was supposed to be a TamaHaru Fanfiction, but I decided to mix it up a little. I hope you like this. This whole chapter is in Karou's perspective.

Why am I acting like this around Haruhi? I don't love her, I think...I'm still shocked to see that Hikaru is moving to England without me, or telling me at the least! I do think she's cute, but as a sister. OH GOD I'M TURNING INTO TAMAKI! Ahhh, I don't know what to do, this must be what Hikaru felt like. I don't like it. Nope, not one bit. I see Haruhi getting up and stretching. I am not the romantic type. I think. "You know, Hikaru's very lucky to have a brother like you. I was an only child and my mother died when I was 4 years old. You know what it's like to have a mother." I look at her in sympathy, but she just smiles. I get that 'butterfly feeling' in my stomach and flush a little. It sounds weird, and I'm not used to it. I'd better get used to it though. It's what Hikaru has to go through as well. I chuckle at the thought at me and Haruhi together. Quite a nice picture, really. I shake these images out of my head. "Karou, are you alright?" I just listen to her angelic voice and notice her beautiful face, her brown orbs staring into mine, her chocolate brown hair, funny. Her last name is Fujioka. Sounds like a type of fudge. That's her new nickname now. Better test it out. "Hey, fudge" "what did you say?" she asks. Damn, didn't sound that good. I just sigh and look at the floor. I hope she doesn't see my blushing. That would be bad. Three men fighting over her, I don't think so. Boss loves her. I know he does. He may be dense, but I think he knows it as well.

I can never have a chance with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: well, I don't know when to end this story, I do not want it to end!TT^^TT

Tamaki: then don't.

Me: I'm thinking of changing the pairing to just Haruhi.. but I'm not sure how..lol.

Me: I CAN NO HAS OURAN! *goes and cries in emo corner, pushes Tamaki out the way*

(Karou's POV)

That's it. I'm in love with Haruhi 'Fudge' Fujioka. I need to write her a note.

"Karou, earth to karou..." I look up at her and blush at her face. She is so beautiful. God, help me. I need to get home and write that note! I put my shirt, tie and blazer on while Haruhi gets her uniform and goes behind the curtain.

(Nurse POV)

Hmm, I can see that Karou-san is in love with Fujioka-san. But I don't think Fujioka feels the same way, not yet, at least. I need to make sure karou is together with Fujioka-san!

(Karou POV, TOO MANY POV'S)

The final bell rings and we both walk to music room 3 together, our uniforms and hair a bit scruffy. I wonder how boss is gonna take us looking like this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUSE LITTLE GIRL? YOU PERVERT, YOU BASTERD!" Haruhi just sweat drops. "Karou-san did nothing, Tamaki-senpai." She's never called me san before. Hm. " We both just had a small fever so we fainted, I think" she turns and smiles while blushing. Tamaki stares with wide eyes. "Oh, I see." Then boss's whole body turns white and disintegrates. "Wow, boss, you're really getting the wrong idea." Hikaru does the same thing as Tamaki. Haruhi just backs away slowly, trying to get away from the mess. "Karou, follow me" she whispers. We go to the maze and under the gazebo. "Don't you love Tamaki-Bastard?" I hear a faint chuckle from her. "Nah, he's more like a father to me, believe it or not."

IN MUSIC ROOM 3

"I can't believe you got security cameras around the maze and gazebo, Kyou-Chan!" Hunni says while watching a HUGE big screen that magically got there as soon as Haruhi and Karou left. "Well, it is coming out of Haruhi's debt money, so" Tamaki is in front of the T.V with tears in eyes. Hikaru in the same position.

BACK AT THE GAZEBO, KAROU'S POV

"If you don't love Tamaki, then who DO you love, Haruhi?" She just looks at me. "Why would you ask me that question, Karou-san?" DAMN, stupid heart!

"Well, I, uh..." she stutters. "I'm sorry I shoul-" I was cut off by her lips.

Mr3

"!" Tamaki and Hikaru yell. Even Kyouya looked shocked! Hunni just went back to eating cakes with Mori.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!" Tamaki yells. The video was paused and the two walked back in, not looking at each other when they caught sight of the huge tv. "BOSS? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT?" Haruhi just sits down.


	7. Authors note :3

Dis be a lame authors note,BEWARE D:

School is starting up again for me tommorow so I won't be uploading faster than I usually am. So Don't blame me, blame Mr Brixy! (hey, im a poet and I didn't even know it! :D)

But did you know the smiley :) with a capital d becomes :D) a face? Lol, just random stuff :P

Ok, I'm bored now. Imma go write some more chappies :D


	8. Chapter 8

Yeahhhh! Chappy 7 of Ah,Crap. Imma go now so you can read!

"Haruhi loves Karou! My brother, how could he?" Hikaru yelled to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, is it true you love Karou?" One of her guests asked. "Uhm...you COULD say that.." The girls squeed like no tommorow. "Wait, if you love Karou, and you sound like a girl...SO YOU MUST BE A GIRL!" The blonde girl said. "Come on kyuusha,there's a thing called YAOI, ever heard of it?" the girls nodded. Kyouya signaled Haruhi to come over to him."Yes,Senpai?" "Your 'in love with Karou' skit is making more guests flood in every week. Keep it up" He gave a thumbs up. Haruhi sweat dropped."Skit...yeah.." Karou came over and pulled her wrist for her to come out into the girls screamed YAOI! "This is making Hikaru and Tono hurt really bad, you know. Why did you choose me, anyway?" Karou asked. "Well, Tamaki is to clingy, Hikaru is just devilish, Kyouya...do I even have to say him? Hunni is just to hyper..." But she was cut of by a hug.

"If we can get together, we would have to reveal your gender, are you willing to pay the price for it?" Karou sternly said. "Then you wont be in the host club" Haruhi's eyes widened. "I have a plan..." Haruhi whispered her plan into Karou's ears. "So crazy it just might work!" He said with a fist in the air. The two kissed and pulled away for air. "I will put my costume on.. you distract the others for me" Haruhi chose a red and pink dress. "Haruhi, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "None of your buisness" (OOC ness) Karou turned the lights off when Haruhi gave the signal. The signal was her putting her foot out of the curtains. "Karou, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked his twin brother. "Everyone, Haruhi has an announcement to make" Tamaki looked worried. Haruhi put on her wig and walked out into the room with her dress on. She heaved a heavy sigh and said "Everyone, as you know I was forced into the host club. And I look like a girl..." By now Kyouya looked worried and stood up. "Haruhi, what are you doing?" "Everyone, I am a girl." Tamaki dropped to his knees. Everything was over. It was supposed to be him and Haruhi together. Not the devil Karou. Everyone was in shock except for Karou. He came up into the spotlight and put his arm around Haruhi. "And I am also in love with Karou Hitatchiin." Haruhi and Karou kissed passinotaly.

and dey all lived happiwy evah after. Exept for tamaki and hikaru...


End file.
